Construction attachment coupling systems and control systems for same are well known in the art. Safety is a primary concern for such systems and, in particular, such systems include means for preventing accidental decoupling of a bucket or other attachment as could lead to injury to those nearby. Another primary concern for such system is ease of use for operators. In many respects, safety and ease of use go hand-in-hand because a system that is easy for operators to use and understand is more likely to be used in a safe manner according to manufacturer instructions.
The present invention provides a new and improved electrical control system and/or a new and improved hydraulic control system for attachment coupling systems that enhances both safety and ease of use. While the electrical and hydraulic control systems are described herein as a combined system, each of these systems can be used independent of the other without departing from the overall scope and intent of the present invention.